In the Lift
by AzuraRii
Summary: Terjebak 2 jam di lift dengan orang kurang waras sok awesome, Lovino sepertinya harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin naik lift lagi…


—Terjebak 2 jam di lift dengan orang kurang waras _sok awesome_, Lovino sepertinya harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin naik lift lagi…

.

.

.

**In the Lift**

**Hetalia : Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**In the Lift © AzuraRii**

**Warning : PrussMano!, typo(s), **_**dark humor, **_** OOCness, Alur kurang jelas, EYD yang terabaikan. Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Langkah tak beranturan kaki-kaki jenjang seorang pemuda bersurai bak kayu pohon ek, terus melangkah dengan tempo cepat— _sangat _cepat. Terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

Napasnya memburu, paru-parunya nyaris meledak rasanya. Tapi tak diindahkannya, seperti ada keperluan yang sangat penting mengingat berkas-berkas tebal yang dibawanya dikedua tangannya.

_Jam 8.30 _

Arloji di tangannya hampir membuatnya terjerebab jatuh karena saking terkejutnya.

"_DAMMIT_! TERLAMBAT 30 MENIT!"

Teriakan penuh kekesalan diudarakannya, tanpa menghiraukan sedikitpun orang-orang disekitarnya yang memandang aneh dirinya. Sembari melompati beberapa kaleng terbuang tak bertanggung jawab, umpatan-demi-umpatan digumamkannya.

Yah, menjadi seorang karyawan baru bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

..

..

..

"Bagus sekali rekormu, Mr. Vargas. Terlambat 45 menit di hari pertama kerja benar-benar perlu kumasukkan ke buku _rekor _dunia. Terimakasih."

Seorang pemuda pirang berpakaian jas rapi mengeluarkan kata-kata _sarkas _kelebihan bumbu. Benar-benar pedas untuk ukuran seorang bos muda di perusahaan besar seperti ini.

—Dan jangan lupakan alis enam tingkat yang menungkik tajam itu.

"M-m-maaf pak! Saya tak akan mengulanginnya lagi!"

Sembari merutuki dirinya—Dan alis tebal bos-nya— Lovino Vargas membungkukkan tubuhnya, sikap formal untuk minta maaf. Dan sekarang tinggal tunggu saja dan rekor _dipecat-di-hari-pertama _akan jatuh padanya. Terimakasih untuk Feli, adik bodohnya yang tak sengaja mematikan jam weker hari ini.

"_Tsk!_, lain kali jangan ulangi."

Sembari berlalu bos-nya hanya tersenyum santai, _jangan bilang dia punya bakat jadi aktor? _—cepat sekali dia berubah ekspresi?

"Hasil kerjamu terlalu bagus untuk dibuang percuma"

Sembari memegang beberapa berkas tebal tak karuan, senyum hangat bos-nya menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya sepertinya masih diberikan peluang untuk berkerja disini. Ternyata bos-nya itu lumayan baik. Meski wajah nya itu tak kelihatan ramah, terkesan arogan dan sinis bersamaan.

"Terimakasih, emmm, Bos?"

"Panggil saja Arthur, lagipula. Pangkat kita sepertinya akan sama dalam beberapa bulan. Kalau kau datang lebih pagi dan lebih rajin."

Dan akhirnya Bos—Arthur berlalu beserta berkas contoh laporannya.

Jujur, beruntungnya Lovino Vargas karena membawa berkas laporan yang satu minggu penuh dikerjakannya itu. Sekarang setidaknya, dia akhirnya bekerja juga.

Oke, sebaiknya dia segera ke ruangan kerjanya. Atau bisa-bisa dia lembur di hari pertama karena segunung kertas corat-coret menyebalkan yang belum dikerjakan.

Menjadi pegawai kantoran memang menyebalkan, tapi gaji dengan sederet nol itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan…

..

..

..

"Lovi? Tidak mau makan siang dulu? Lihat, tubuhmu bahkan terlihat seperti tiang listrik versi smurf."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berperawakan bagai petinju dengan wajah datar tak karuan, rambutnya mengingatkan Lovino dengan bunga tulip kebanggan Nederlands, Willem. Teman yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi pagi, kenal karena sama-sama telat di hari pertama.

—Benar-benar kebetulan yang menyebalkan.

"Haha, lucu sekali leluconmu, Kepala Tulip. Dan, _hey! _ tidak ada yang mengijinkanmu memanggil namaku dengan singkatan, itu menjijikan!"

Seruan _sarkas, _lengkap dengan sindiran dan hinaan. Lovino Vargas memang pengumpat profesional. Tunggu saja sampai dia bertemu si pemilik buku _World Record, _dan sudah dipastikan penghargaan '_Pengumpat paling hebat se-dunia' _bisa diraihnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Lovi. Aku tak membuat lelucon apapun."

Dan sayangnya si Kepala Tulip sama sekali tak menyadari bumbu sarkatis di kalimatnya, Lovino hanya dapat memutar bola matanya.

"Sana duluan, masih banyak berkas sialan yang perlu bereskan."

..

..

..

Jam lima sore, dan berkas-berkas merepotkan itu akhirnya tersusun rapi di mejanya lengkap dengan data-data pentingnya.

_Kruuyuukkk_

—Dan perut-nya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan gelojak lapar dari 5 jam yang lalu.

Sementara Willem masih sibuk dengan laporannya—yang tadi sempat tertunda karena makan siang 2 jam, Lovino tak heran mengapa tubuh pemuda asal Belanda itu bisa sebesar itu. Memangnya apa saja yang dimakannya sampai 2 jam?.

Oke, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat perutnya semakin lapar.

Dan dengan sigap, pemuda kebangsaan _South Italy _atau Romano ini melangkahkan kakinya ke lift terdekat. Agaknya tergesa-gesa karena mungkin saja bos baru-nya itu berpikir dua kali untuk memberinya pekerjaan ekstra, juga. Tingkat lapar yang sudah melewati batas itu sangat menyiksa. Lovino bahkan nyaris lupa mengambil botol jus tomatnya, karena sudah dipastikan di kantor barunya ini tak akan ada yang menjual jus tomat segar, yang berpotensi membuat Lovino kehilangan serela makan tanpa adanya buah—_atau sayur _ kesukaannya.

_klik!_

Tombol di lift itu ditekannya terlalu kencang, membuat sedikit suara besi sempat lolos ke pendengaran. Tapi—_yah _pelakunya hanya masa bodoh saja.

Dan dimasukinya lift malang tersebut.

"Hey! Orang baru ya? aku yang _awesome _ini belum pernah melihatmu disini."

_Cih,_

Satu lagi orang menyebalkan ; Tipe _sok _kenal. Dan jangan lupakan sikap sok hebat-nya itu, benar-benar membuat Lovino mau memuntahi wajah kelebihan kadar percaya diri itu, sebelum dia mengingat fakta bahwa dia belum makan apapun dari tadi siang ; perutnya kosong melompong jadi tak ada yang bisa dimuntahkannya.

"_Tsk! _ kau bisa lihat sendiri _brengsek _! ; Aku baru tadi pagi, Tuan _sok _kenal."

_Wow_, baru satu menit bertemu dan Lovino sudah berkata _keren _ macam begitu. Sungguh, mulut kotornya sesekali perlu diberi sirup _b*yclean_ atau mungkin wipol sekalian. Siapa tau setelah itu dia bisa berbicara se-sopan adiknya, atau mungkin se-parah Seorang pemuda asal _Japan _ itu, errr… siapa ya namanya? Honda Kiko? Kiku? Ahhh pokoknya begitulah…

"Hahahah, selera humor-mu lumayan juga"

Dan parahnya pemuda berambut ubanan ini malah tertawa menyebalkan, tak menghiraukan bumbu sarkasme kentara pada kalimat lovi tadi. Bahkan anak Tk baru bisa bicara pun tau kalau Lovino sedang menyindir pemuda ini terang-terangan.

Satu fakta ; Dia bukan orang _normal._

Karena orang normal lainnya pasti sudah misuh-misuh mendengar sapaanya malah dibalas sekasar tadi.

Mengabaikan kekehan yang masih saja terdengar dari penunggu lift di sebelahnya, Lovino tetap anteng memasuki lift tersebut, tentunya dengan segudang kosa-kata super yang susah-susah di _import _–nya dari kebun binatang terdekat ; singkatnya, umpatan nama-nama binatang.

Dan tombol ber-_titel_ –kan angka 2 pun menarik perhatian tangannya untuk segera menekannya ; sangat keras akibat emosi meletup-letup di kepala. Dan kenapa lantai dua? Karena disanalah surga bernamakan 'Kantin' itu berada, jawaban yang cukup _simple_.

Sambil mengetuk-getuk sol sepatu hitam mengkilap-nya ; Hasil kerja semalam dengan bantuan sikat gigi bekas si Vargas bungsu, demi hasil yang memuaskan tentunya. Lantai-demi-lantai dilewatinya, resiko berada di lantai 10 gedung pencakar langit.

Dan tepat di pertengahan lantai 4 terkutuk bukan main, tiba-tiba saja lift itu terdiam dengan suara-suara besi berkarat memekakan telinga.

.

"_Perhatian, mohon maaf bagi para pengguna lift. Karena baru saja terjadi beberapa kerusakan kecil yang menyebabkan lift terhenti sementara, sekali lagi…"_

_._

Dan suara perempuan _khas _operator itu memperburuk keadaan seorang dengan perut kelaparan kebangsaan italia bagian selatan kita. Lovino Vargas.

"Hoooo…Bagus sekali, apa keadaan sekarang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?"

—Dan sekali lagi, si sulung Vargas mengumpat sadis.

"Hehehehe, kurasa tidak bisa. Aku yang _awesome _ini selalu mengatakan kebenaran!"

—Sialnya, meskipun makhluk di sebelahnya mengatakan demikian, Lovino tau ini akan jadi semakin buruk.

..

..

..

Lima belas menit terlewat, dan tempat sempit bernamakan lift itu belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda perbaikan. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Dan Lovino Vargas tak tau apa yang mungkin akan dilakukannya nanti pada tukang lift keparat itu, hooo… Mungkin memukulnya dengan palu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk?

_Kruuuuuyyuuuukkkk!_

_._

Gemuruh perut meminta makanan terdengar memenuhi tempat sempit itu.

Dan seorang ber-ahoge aneh di poni-nya itu merasakan bahwa suhu pipi-nya mulai memanas.

"Kesesese, _hey! _ Kau lapar ya?"

Pemuda surai kapur di depannya malah tertawa jahat, terpingkal-pingkal seolah suara perut-nya tadi adalah lelucon paling lucu se-dunia.

"H-h-hey! A-a-aku t-t-tidak! hey! Brengsek! dengarkan aku!"

Sial sekali, makhluk ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

_._

_JEK!_

_._

"_Awwwwww!"_

_._

—Jadi jangan salahkan Lovino jika kakinya gatal dan menginjak sepatu hitam disampingnya.

.

"Rasakan!"

Seruan naik 3 oktaf— Tepat di samping telinga sang korban.

Dan ringisan sakit pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

..

..

"Hey…"

" …! "

Pemuda _sok _kenal di sebelahnya ini sepertinya tak menyukai keheningan ganjil di antara keduanya. Dan dari gelagapnya yang bagaikan belut tersiram air garam itu, Lovino bisa menduga bahwa dia, selain tipe sok kenal, juga adalah manusia berisik yang tak bisa diam. Perpaduan yang _terlalu _ekhem… hancur.

—Ohh… Sungguh, Lovino jadi kangen teman sekantornya si Willem tadi, setidaknya makhluk yang satu itu akan diam dan tenang di saat-saat begini.

"Hey! dengarkan aku yang _awesome_ ini! Huh! dasar _unawesome _kau!"

Hey?, Lovi tau dia sempat mengatakan orang ini tidak 'normal', tapi kenapa dia setidak waras begini sih!? Dan _awesome_? Bahkan tomat busuk pun lebih hebat daripada makhluk albino ini.

"Hey! Kalau kau melamun lagi nanti aku cium pas di mulut!"

"APA KAU KATAKAN TADI, _BASTARDO !?_"

—_Wowww_, berani sekali makhluk bernapas kentang busuk ini mengatakkannya, dan—_Tsk! _ Bukan, pipi Lovino tidak merah tadi. Itu hanya ilusi optic. KUTEKANKAN, itu ilusi optik !

"Kesesesese! Lihat, wajahmu mirip kepiting rebus! Hahahaha, mengingatnya membuatku lapar!"

Owhhh, tolong hentikan ini! wajah Lovino semakin tak karuan rasanya.

—Ekhem, tolong lupakan kalimat diatas atau siap-siap menerima paket lengkap edisi khusus umpatan-umpatan paling kasar yang Lovi miliki.

…

"Ini !"

Sebuah donat berbau kentang mendadak masuk ke dalam mulut Lovino, terlalu cepat bahkan membuatnya mematung sesaat. Mencerna keadaan.

Tunggu dulu, donat berbau… Kentang?

"_Cih! _aku tau mau benda terbuat dari kentang sialan itu memasuki lambungku, meskipun harus kepalaran seharian sekalipun!"

Dan roti kentang itupun nyaris terlempar ke tanah jika saja tak ada tangan yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Hey! Kentang itu makanan yang paling _awesome _asal kau tau itu!"

Protes makhluk albino yang menawarkan benda berbentuk bulat lonjong tersebut. Menepuk-nepuk si Roti seolah-olah membersikan debu tak kasat mata di permukaannya.

_kruuuyyuuukk!_

Tapi perut Lovino sepertinya tak dapat diajak kerja sama untuk saat ini. Urrhhhh…. sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan ambruk rasanya, perutnya sudah perih, berjam-jam terlambat makan bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Kau sangat lapar, _kan_?"

Donat itu lagi-lagi disumpalkan (Kau tak salah baca, donat itu memang _disumpalkan_ ) ke mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan senyuman—atau cengiran bodoh di wajah yang sama bodohnya itu.

—Lovino tidak memerah ya! TIDAK! itu hanya karena di lift ini panas! Ya, disini panas tau! ?

Dan Lovi tak dapat mengelak lagi, donat itu bahkan kini terlihat sangat menggiurkan. meskipun masih berbau kentang sialan.

Biarlah pemuda perak itu mengoceh tentang betapa hebat dirinya, Lovino sebaiknya lebih fokus ke perutnya yang sudah tak kuat. Perihnya sudah keterlaluan rupanya.

Sambil mengunyah donat yang rasanya lumayan (sangat) enak, Lovi tetap anteng berdiri samping pemuda yang tengah mengoceh panjang lebar bagaikan radio pagi hari. Khusus untuk ini, volume bicara-nya keterlaluan dan kata-kata _awesome _banyak bertebaran pada kalimatnya. Memeka-kan telingan memang, tapi—yah masa bodoh dengan ocehannya, perut Lovi jauh lebih penting dari itu.

"—Dan sudah hampir dua jam kita disini kau tau? _wooww _ aku tak tau kalau diriku se-_awesome _itu sampai kuat berdiri 2 jam di lift macet seperti sekarang! Aku memang _awesome! _"

—Mendengar separuh (Tepatnya hanya ujung kalimat) ocehan si _sok _ _awesome _didepannya (ayolah, Lovino terlalu malas untuk sekedar menanyakan nama pemuda tak penting ini) ia nyaris saja tersedak donat kentang. 2 jam terjebak di lift? Yang benar saja!?

Dan sebelum dia mati konyol karena tersedak makanan yang dibencinya (walaupun sebenarnya rasanya _lumayan_—INGAT! Hanya lumayan—enak) Lovi langsung saja meminum jus tomat kebanggannya. Untung saja dia ingat mengambil minuman kesayangannya itu di meja berkas tadi.

Ow-ow, sepertinya ada yang sama dehidrasinya dengannya.

_Yup_, siapa lagi kalau bukan si makhluk kentang albino brengsek itu ? Mengoceh 2 jam non-_stop _pastilah membuat-nya haus bukan?

"I-i-i-ini!"

"Hee?"

—Dan sodoran botol jus tomat itu hanya ditanggapi wajah bodoh tak karuan. Minta ditonjok rasanya.

Memalingkan wajahnya—BUKAN, b-bukan karena malu atau apa ya!— Lovino kembali menyodorkan botol jus itu, kali ini yang sudah terbuka.

"M-m-minum sebelum aku berubah pikiran, _bastard_!"

—Owwhhh, rasanya telinganya ikut panas hanya dengan mengatakan kalimat singkat itu.

Sementara si Albino tanpa nama itu malah terkekeh dengan kelakuannya, Lovi masih saja sulit untuk menghilangkan semburat merah keparat itu dari pipinya.

"_Danke…[1]_ "

Bisikan berbau napas kentang itu mengudara, tepat di telingan Lovi yang makin memerah tak karuan. Jika terus begini, dipastikan telinga malang itu akan gosong seketika.

" … "

...

Dan setelah momen banter pasokan energi itu ( Makanan dan Minuman ), suasana mendadak—_lagi-lagi _hening. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Kemungkinan besar ereka tengah tenggelam dipikiran masing-masing mengingat keduanya bengong dengan kompaknya.

_TING!_

—Keheningan terputus ketikan bel Lift tersebut berbunyi dan menampakkan lantai 4. Tempat dimana lift keparat ini tadi nyangkut dengan kurang elitnya.

Dan disana terlihat beberapa kru petugas berpakaian bak seorang tukang—Entah tukang apa— Juga beberapa staff wanita yang sepertinya operator yang mengumungkan kemacetan lift ini 2 jam lalu.

"M-maaf atas keterlambatannya! Kami sudah berusaha, tapi beberapa jaringan lift-nya membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk dibetulkan!"

Kata staff wanita tersebut, entah kenapa dia terlihat _sangat _takut pada si abino kentang busuk itu. _ha-hah _mungkin wajah bermata merah itu terlalu menakutkan sehingga membuat wajah staff malang tersebut nyaris memutih.

"Tidak masalah."

Jawab Albino kalem. walaupun wajahnya tak memadai untuk disebut 'kalem'.

Dan selesai itu Lovino yang baru saja mau ambil ancang-ancang naik tangga—mengingat barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di lantai 10 sana, _huh_— langsung saja ditarik oleh si kentang cerewet itu, _wow, _sudah berapa banyak julukan yang Lovi berikan pada-_nya_? Sepertinya makhluk itu terlalu 'istimewa' sampai-sampai namanya benar-benar cocok untuk dihina.

"Apa maumu, kentang brengsek!?"

Kata Lovi pedas, seperti biasanya.

"Hey— Kita belum kenalan, kan? Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata super pedas yang Lovino lontarkan padanya— Bukti bahwa orang ini sudah kebal pada kosa kata _indah _Lovino— Dia tetap anteng bertanya. Dengan cengiran lebar tanpa celah.

" Tidak ada yang nanya tolol— aku tak mau menyebutkan namaku! padamu! Tidak penting!"

"Kalau begitu kupanggil 'Nona Galak' ya?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL KU BEGITU—AKU BUKAN WANITA KEPARAT!"

"Sebutkan namamu, Nona Galak"

"TSK!, Lovino Vargas. puas!?"

Sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan—walaupun hanya karena sebuah nama— Kentang busuk— Gilbert dengan cepat mendekatkan dirinya ke telingan kanan si pemuda yang lebih mungil itu.

"_Salam kenal, Lovino tak _awesome_"_

—Sebuah kecupan ( _super _) singkat mendarat di pipi pemuda Italia selatan, sementara si korban pemilik pipi masih _loading_…

Sementara pemuda kecil ( _Hey! _) itu masih mencerna keadaan, Gilbert memanfaatkan waktu dan kabur sebelum mendengar protes lengkap dengan daftar hewan kebun binatang.

Dan dia menghilang di tikungan terakhir….

Sementara Lovino untuk pertama kalinya memilih untuk bungkam. Wajahnya terlalu panas, sampai menyebar ke telinga. masih membeku di tempat sebelum disadarinya seseorang terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Lovi. Kau menghilang 2 jam. Jadi aku disuruh bos untuk membawakan barang-barangmu. Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, kita beruntung tak diberikan lembur lho."

Kata Willem datar, menggoyang-goyang sebuah tas hitam dengan gambar tomat kecil di sudut pojok kanannya.

Dan setelah kejadian-kejadian _absurd _ini. Akhirnya Lovino Vargas menyelesaikan hari gila-nya di perusahaan tempat kerjanya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil—terlalu kecil.

..

..

—Meski anehnya tak terkira, tapi sepertinya dia akan betah disini.

..

..

..

..

..

**Omake :**

..

Pagi ini Lovino datang ke kantor barunya, beruntungnya. Kali ini dia tak terlambat seperti kemarin.

"Selamat pagi, Bos Arthur!"

Sapanya pada si bos— Sedikit sopan untuk menjaga profesionalitas-nya.

"Pagi, Vargas."

Kata si bos dengan alis langka-nya.

"Vargas, aku kesini hanya mau mengatakan kalau bos-mu sekarang bukan aku lagi— Anak pertama Presdir kita memintamu untuk jadi bawahannya mulai sekarang…"

Kata Si Arthur itu, yang sekarang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki itu menujuk sebuah ruangan. Dengan warna perak dan merah yang mendominasi. Sungguh, selera orang didalamnya pasti _sangat _unik. Lebih dari _sangat_.

—Berdoalah orang didalam sini cukup waras, mengingat dia akan jadi bos Lovino mulai saat ini.

Sembari membuka pintu ruangan itu, terlihalah sesosok albino bermata merah dibalik ruangan. Sedang bersama bola ping-pong berwarna kuning— yang mencuap-cuap seperti burung.

"Perkenalkan, anak pertama presdir kita, Gilbert Beilschmidt—

"KENTANG BUSUK?"

"Kesesese, jangan memanggil aku yang _awesome _ini seperti itu, Lovi"

..

..

..

_Tolong. Siapapun. Jika tau begini, Lovino sepertinya harus siap-siap memundurkan dirinnya besok pagi…_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

FIN

* * *

**A/N :**

kembali mampir.

Seperti biasa, maaf kalo seandainya anda eneg sendiri baca ceritanya. Dan tolong, entah kesetrum apaan saya tiba-tiba mengetik Prussmano. Padahal duluannya sebenernya disini saya mau bikinnya Spamano, tapi ini malas tiba-tiba ke-asem-an Gil nongol di pikiran dan... tara! pair dengan seenak jidatnya saya ubah :v

Maaf untuk Curcol tak jelas di atas.

Oke-oke, daripada saya mulai melantur gak jelas dengan tema liburan dan penyakit males ngetik. Lebih baik saya ngucapin Terimakasih banyak bagi Para Readers yang _awesome _dan bahkan tahan melihat Author Note bahkan nyaris sama panjang dengan ceritanya.

Salam,

AzuraRii


End file.
